Bayi Kecil Dari Rahimku
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Mirajane, seorang penyihir cantik kelas S yang kini genap berusia 28 tahun sedang dilanda ketertarikan terhadap seorang bayi. Apalagi setelah melihat rival masa kecilnya Erza Scarlet yang telah mempunyai seorang buah hati. Laxus yang seakan mengetahui apa yang Mirajane inginkan sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Apa yang akan terjadi? #WARNING : ONESHOT, MirajaneXLaxus# RnR?


**DISCLAIMER : Hiro Mashima**

**RATE : T (Teen/Remaja)**

**WARNING : Agak jelek mungkin, Oneshot, Pairing MiraXus**

**Halo readers dan authors setia fandom Fairy Tail. Ijinkan saya yang seorang author amatiran mempersembahkan fic sederhana nan biasa ini. Sebenarnya author udah sering melalang-buana di dunia FNI, khususnya fandom Naruto. Tapi ini baru pernah bikin fic di luar fandom Naruto, hehe. Yosh, mohon bantuannya minna-san!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Bayi Kecil Dari Rahimku~**

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, tepatnya di guild nomer satu Fiore...Fairy Tail.

"Woy kepala api, kau pagi-pagi gini mau ngajak berantem hah?"

"Ini kan salahmu pangeran celana dalam! Aku yang lagi asyik tertidur tiba-tiba kau kagetkan seperti itu. Happy, menurutmu yang salah aku atau pangeran celana dalam itu?"

Seekor kucing imut berwarna biru terbang perlahan ke arah kedua laki-laki (yang mungkin kini bisa di sebut pria mengingat usia mereka yang sudah di atas 20 tahun) yang sedang bertikai itu.

"Aye"

Natsu sweatdrop. "Woy Happy, yang salah aku atau Gray? Jangan dijawab aye seperti itu bodoh. Jadi membingungkan tahu"

Seekor kucing putih yang juga tak kalah imutnya tiba-tiba saja lewat.

"Carla, mau makan ikanku tidak?" Tawar Happy dengan bola mata yang kini sudah berubah menjadi bentuk love-love.

"Hn, tidak mau" Sahut Carla ketus.

"Sial kau Happy, beraninya mengabaikanku. Baiklah Tuan Telanjang, kita selesaikan pertempuran kita pagi ini tidak peduli siapa yang salah dan benar"

Gray menatap Natsu dengan sinis "Cih, siapa takut Salamander bodoh? Akan ku tusuk pantatmu dengan duri es ku. Ayo maju Natsu!"

"Heeyaahhh" Penyihir kelas S itu langsung meluncur ke hadapan Gray dengan kepalan yang sudah terlapisi api.

"Rasakan iniii" Pria berambut hitam itu pun tak mau kalah.

"STOOPPP!"

Semua orang yang kebetulan pagi ini sudah berada di guild tiba-tiba terlonjak dan kaget begitu mendengar suara tegas seorang wanita barusan. Mereka semua tahu siapa itu dan mereka semua tak ada yang berani untuk melawan pemilik suara tegas barusan.

"Naatsuuu, Graayyy, kalian tahu berapa umur kalian sekarang?" Wanita berambut merah itu mendekatkan wajah seramnya ke arah sepasang rival yang hampir berantem tadi.

Sontak saja, Natsu dan Gray langsung berangkulan tak lupa dengan memasang senyuman yang dibuat-buat banget.

"Emm, 26 tahun Erza. Ehh, apa 27 ya?" Sang penyihir berambut merah muda itu malah cengar-cengir tidak jelas karena ketakutan.

"Aku 26 tahun. Kenapa Erza?" Gray bertanya balik.

"Kalian yang sudah dewasa seperti ini masih juga gemar melakukan pertengkaran kekanak-kanakan seperti barusan?" Penyihir yang mempunyai julukan Titania itu tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan aura hitam menyeramkan.

'Glek' Kedua rival itu hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Cepat kembali ke tempat kalian dan jangan bertengkaarrr!"

Sedetik kemudian Gray dan Natsu berlari-larian untuk kembali ke tempat duduk mereka semula dengan ekspresi wajah yang pucat.

Gubrakk...

Natsu sempat-sempatnya tersandung kaki meja saat dia berlari dan kejadian itu sontak mengakibatkan seluruh orang yang ada di guild tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ckckck, si otak udang itu mau sampai tua pun tetap saja bodoh, gi hee" Gajeel yang sedang asyik minum kopi itu ikut menimpali dari pojok ruangan.

"Semuanya, jangan ada yang ribut. Kalian harus patuhi peraturan master, mengerti?"

Seluruh member guild juara bertahan Daimatou Enbu 3 kali berturut-turut sejak tiga tahun yang lalu itu, mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Terutama Natsu dan Gray yang masih diliputi aura kecemasan.

Perlu diketahui, dua tahun setelah Tim Fairy Tail memenangkan kejuaraan turnamen paling bergengsi di Fiore, Erza Scarlet menjabat sebagai master Fairy Tail yang baru setelah master Makarov mati-matian membujuknya untuk menggantikan posisinya.

Guild Lamia Scale dan Blue Pegasus pun ikut-ikutan berganti master. Karena Oba Babasama mengalami penyakit menahun akibat frustasi guildnya tak kunjung menjadi juara, sang penyihir suci Jura pun mau tidak mau harus menggantikan tugas masternya dan malah keterusan hingga sekarang. Di kubu Blue Pegasus, Master Bob harus merelakan jabatannya digantikan oleh ketua Trimens (Ichiya) karena penyihir nyentrik itu terus-terusan merengek untuk menjadi master. Alasan yang kekanak-kanakan (-_-)"

Kembali ke suasana guild paling berisik di Fiore...

"Mama"

Seorang anak kecil berusia kisaran 2 tahunan berlari dari pintu masuk menuju ke arah seorang wanita yang paling disegani di guild itu.

"E..ema? Sejak kapan kamu menyusul mama?" Ibu dari sosok bernama Ema itu merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan putri kecilnya.

Hanya berselang satu tahun setelah Erza dkk menjuarai Daimatou Enbu untuk yang pertama, Erza dan Jellal bertunangan. Tapi sayangnya sebelum mereka berdua menikah, Erza keburu hamil duluan. Dan akhirnya kedua pasangan yang sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil ini melangsungkan pernikahan beberapa bulan setelah master baru Fairy Tail itu melahirkan.

Semua anggota yang ada di guild hanya bisa menahan rasa kagumnya ketika melihat Erza bersikap amat manis dan lembut kepada anaknya. Jelas pemandangan seperti itu sulit sekali di dapatkan mengingat betapa tegas dan mengerikannya sosok Titania yang selama ini mereka kenal.

"Mama, puyyang yuk" Gadis manis kecil berambut biru itu sibuk mengajak ibunya untuk pulang dengan kalimat yang masih terdengar kurang lancar dan jelas, khas balita.

"Nanti dulu sayang. Mama baru saja sampai dan mama masih punya banyak urusan. Papa mana?" Tanya Erza sembari mengusap-usap rambut putrinya.

"Papa peygi Ma. Makanya aku dicuyuhh ke cini"

Wanita berbaju armor itu cuma bisa menghela nafas. "Ya sudah. Daripada kamu sendirian di rumah, lebih baik ikut Mama di guild sampai sore yah"

Ema Fernandes mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum imut.

Erza kemudian mengecup pipi tembemnya dan menggandeng tangan kecil putrinya berjalan menuju ke arah bar.

"Master Erza, aku juga mau dong di cium di pipi" Ujar Wakaba dengan nada iseng.

SIINGGG...

Tatapan maut Erza membuat penyihir veteran itu terlonjak kaget sehingga membuat bir yang di pegangnya tumpah separuh gelas.

"Mama, kenapa Mama gak mau cium paman itu?" Tanya Ema dengan polosnya.

"Biarkan saja dia sayang. Pria seperti itu harusnya di kasih pelajaran"

Putri sang Titania itu cuma mengangguk pelan walau sebetulnya kurang mengerti maksud dari ucapan ibunya barusan.

"Wah-wah, siapa nih yang datang? Seorang putri master mau minum apa? Beer?"

Ucapan sang penyihir kelas S berambut putih keperakan itu langsung disambut oleh tatapan tajam dari Erza.

"Beer? Sampai usia berapapun anakku tak akan kuijinkan untuk mengonsumsi minuman seperti itu, Mira"

"Hehehe, maaf-maaf. Baiklah Ema, kau mau minum apa nak?" Tanya Mirajane dengan nada lembut.

Wajah gadis kecil bermarga Fernandes itu terlihat sedang berpikir keras. Erza yang melihat putrinya kebingungan seperti itu langsung mengambil tindakan.

"Susu cokelat saja Mira"

"Baik master" sedetik kemudian model majalah Weekly Sorcerer itu segera menyiapkan pesanan Erza.

Dari arah meja pojok kiri, Natsu terlihat cekikikan sendiri. "Hihihi, tidak sekalian saja susu kambing Erza, hihihi"

tanpa menunggu lama, sepuluh buah pedang yang tajam menancap di sekitar tubuh putra Igneel itu.

"Aye!" Ucap Natsu gemetaran.

"Ema-chan, susu cokelat juga minuman pria sejati!" Teriak Elfman dari tempatnya duduk.

"Ema-chan bukan pria Elf-nii" Lisanna meralat ucapan kakak laki-lakinya.

Mirajane membawakan segelas besar susu cokelat hangat ke hadapan Ema kecil. "Ini susunya Ema-chan. Silahkan diminum"

"Makacih Miya-obasan" Putri kecil Erza itu langsung meminum susu cokelatnya dengan lahap.

**MIRAJANE POV**

'Melihat Ema yang sudah tumbuh besar dan cantik seperti ini membuatku iri saja. Erza yang dulu pernah menjadi rivalku sekarang telah menjadi seorang ibu. Usiaku sama dengan Erza, tapi masalah percintaan aku kalah telak darinya. Kapan ya aku bisa punya anak sendiri. Eh, aku mikir apa sih?' Ucapku dalam hati sambil mengamati putri Erza yang kini sudah menhabiskan satu gelas penuh susu cokelatnya.

"Mira, kenapa kau melamun?"

"Ehh? Ti..tidak kok master. Aku sedang tidak melamun. Itu hanya pikiran master saja" Kataku beralasan.

"Jangan bohong kau Mira. Aku tahu kau pasti sedang ada sedikit masalah, terlihat dari caramu melamun tadi. Katakan, ada apa? Dan juga, sebaiknya panggil aku Erza saja ya" Ucap Erza dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Yah baiklah, kau menang mast eh Erza. Sebenarnya aku..aku sedang memperhatikan anakmu tadi. Aku memikirkan sesuatu. Benar sekali tebakanmu" Wajahku pasti terlihat sedikit gugup sekarang.

"Apa itu?"

Aku menghela nafas sebentar. "Aku jujur iri denganmu Erza. Kau di usia sekarang telah berkeluarga dan telah dikaruniai seorang putri, cantik lagi. Sedangkan aku? Boro-boro anak. Sepertinya tak ada seorang pria pun yang mau denganku"

Erza kemudian tertawa kecil.

"A..ada apa Erza? Memangnya ada yang lucu ya?"

"Hahaha. Kau ini. Tidak ada pria yang mau denganmu? Buka matamu Mira. Lihat sekelilingmu" Telunjuk Erza di arahkan ke sudut kanan ruangan. Dimana terlihat sang master keempat (Macao) dan Wakaba sedang asyik bercanda.

"Me..mereka pria yang kau maksud?" Aku hanya bisa memandangi kedua pria yang sudah bisa dibilang sebagai duda itu dengan perasaan aneh.

Erza mengangguk kecil. "Mereka bukannya sering menggodamu dan tertarik denganmu Mira?"

'Memang sih. Tapi menurutku usiaku dan mereka terpaut jauh. Dan aku tidak mau dianggap istri muda oleh banyak orang nantinya' Batinku.

"Sepertinya jangan mereka deh. Kurang cocok denganku"

Master Fairy Tail yang sedang duduk persis di depanku mencoba untuk berpikir sejenak. "Emm kalo Gildarts bagaimana?"

"Erzaaa!"

**MIRAJANE POV END**

Sesosok pria tinggi besar berambut kuning mengkilat dengan aksesoris headset besar di kedua telinganya berjalan memasuki guild. Langkahnya yang tegap nan angkuh membuat setiap orang di guild langsung bisa menebak siapa orang itu.

"Mira, siapkan aku beer dengan kadar alkohol sedang" Pria itu langsung mengambil tempat duduk persis di samping Ema yang kini sedang sibuk mengamati sosok pria berotot nan maskulin di sampingnya itu.

"Laccuy-ojisan ya?"

Pria bernama Laxus itu segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping, tepat dimana anak perempuan Jellal dan Erza itu duduk manis.

"Hn benar. Bukannya kau adalah anak Erza?"

Perempuan kecil berambut biru itu tersenyum manis seraya memperlihatkan noda bekas susu cokelat di sekitar mulutnya.

"Ini beernya Laxus" Mirajane menyerahkan segelas besar penuh beer yang tadi Laxus pesan.

Tapi entah karena teledor atau apa, tangan kanan Laxus yang seharusnya memegang gelas beer malah kini memegang pergelangan tangan wanita bermarga Strauss itu.

"Eh maaf" Seketika pria itu melepas pegangannya dari tangan Mira dengan diiringi sedikit semburat merah di wajahnya.

Begitu juga dengan Mirajane. Wajahnya kini malah lebih merah daripada pria berambut kuning yang baru saja memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Hihihi, Laccuy-ojisan sama Miya-obasan mukanya lucu" Putri pertama Erza itu malah asyik menertawai kedua manusia yang sedang dilanda rasa malu.

"Berisik kau bocah!" Bentak Laxus.

"Laaxxuusss!"

Erza yang kini sudah dipenuhi aura iblis memandang Laxus dengan seramnya. Karena tahu meladeni master baru Fairy Tail sama saja dengan mencari mati ataupun buang-buang waktu saja, maka Laxus pun hanya mengabaikannya saja.

"Cih" Cucu kandung master Makarov itu hanya menanggapi singkat sebelum menenggak segelas penuh beer yang ada di tangannya.

"Ema, sepertinya mama harus meninggalkanmu dulu sebentar karena mama ada urusan penting dengan Gray-ojisan, Natsu-ojisan, dan Lucy-obasan. Emm, kamu mama titipkan dulu bersama Mira-obasan mau sayang?" Erza menatap wajah putrinya dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi janji ya mama jangan lama-lama" Pipi gadis kecil bermarga Fernandes itu menggembung, seakan memberi pertanda bahwa ia kesal ditinggal oleh ibunya.

"Iya mama janji. Oke? Jangan nakal ya sayang" Kemudian Erza mencium pipi kiri putrinya sebelum berjalan menaiki tangga untuk menghampiri ketiga rekan satu timnya, termasuk Lucy yang baru saja datang.

Kini di bar Fairy Tail hanya ada Laxus, Mirajane, dan anak Erza.

"Mira, tambah lagi beernya" Laxus meletakan gelasnya yang sudah kosong dengan maksud agar ditambah lagi.

"Laxus, alkohol yang barusan saja kau minum kadarnya sudah cukup tinggi. Jangan ya. Itu malah akan merusak tubuhmu" Saran wanita yang mempunyai julukan 'Demon' itu sambil mengelap gelas dan cangkir yang terlihat kotor.

Ekspresi kurang senang nampak jelas di wajah 'Lightning Dragon Slayer' itu. "Tck, ayolah Mira tambah beernya"

"Laxus, sudah kubilang jangan tambah lagi. Kenapa sih kau tidak menurut? Jelas-jelas itu akan membuatmu penyakitan tahu. Kau mau jadi seperti Cana apa?" Ucap Mirajane lagi.

"Huh, kau ini seakan seperti sudah menjadi istriku saja. Main perintah-perintah segala"

Perkataan Laxus barusan membuat wajah Mirajane amat memerah. Lebih merah dari tadi ketika Laxus memegang tangannya malah. Penyihir wanita kelas S itu langsung memalingkan pandangannya ke arah samping guna untuk menutupi semburat merah di kedua pipinya yang lesung.

"Laccuy-ojisan sama Miya-obasan kaya Papa sama Mama aja pas di yumah, hihi" Ema yang sedari tadi asyik bermain sendiri malah ikut-ikutan.

"Berisik kau. Kalo besar kau pasti seperti ibumu yang menyebalkan itu" Gerutu Laxus dengan nada kurang senang.

"Eh Ema, mau digendong sama obasan gak? Sini" Mirajane membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar dengan maksud agar putri Erza itu mau digendongnya.

"Mau Miya-obasan"

Laxus yang sedari tadi masih diliputi perasaan kesal karena keinginan minum beernya tidak terpenuhi, kini sedikit terkejut begitu melihat Mirajane sedang asyik bercanda dengan Ema yang kini berada dalam dekapannya itu.

**LAXUS POV**

'Mira, kalo aku mau jujur kau terlihat amat cantik dan keibuan saat sedang menggendong seorang anak seperti itu. Lebih seksi daripada ketika kau menggunakan bikini malah' Batinku sambil tersenyum sedikit.

"Laxus, Ema lucu ya. Lihat" Mira mencubiti dan menciumi seorang balita yang ada dalam gendongannya itu dengan gemasnya, yang mengakibatkan putri cantik Erza itu merasa risih karenanya.

"Hn" Jawabku singkat saja. Jujur aku tidak terlalu menyukai anak kecil memang.

"Laxus, kau tidak mau mencoba menggendong Ema kecil? Hitung-hitung latihan untuk menjadi seorang ayah"

Aku mengangkat alis kananku. "Hah? Buat apa latihan menjadi seorang ayah? Seperti tidak ada pekerjaan saja"

Mira yang masih sibuk bermain-main dengan pipi Ema menimpali. "Memang nanti kau tidak akan menikah dan punya anak Laxus? Punya anak itu enak loh"

"Memangnya kau sudah pernah punya anak?" Tanyaku singkat.

Kontan sedikit semburat merah muncul di wajah cantik wanita yang ada di hadapanku ini. "I..itu, sebenarnya belum sih. Cuma kayaknya sih enak. Hari-hari kita akan lebih berarti pastinya. Kau setuju kan denganku Laxus?"

Aku membayangkan apa yang pernah ayahku perbuat di masa lalu. Mungkin bagi orang tuanya memang enak. Tapi jika sang anak mempunyai sosok orang tua yang seperti ayahku, apa itu bisa dibilang enak bagi si anak itu sendiri?

"Entahlah. Aku tak tahu"

**LAXUS POV END**

"Yo Mira, ini aku bayar hutangku untuk dua botol minuman yang kemarin" Cana yang sepertinya barusan datang ke guild langsung menghampiri bagian bar.

"Oh Cana. Baiklah, hutangmu total 10.000 jewel untuk dua botol minuman yang kemarin kau ambil"

Cana lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang yang bernilai 10.000 jewel dan memberikannya kepada Mirajane. Tapi setelah itu, ia mendadak menatap ke arah Laxus dan Mira dengan penuh maksud.

"Hey hey hey, kalian berdua ini seperti satu keluarga saja ya" Celotehnya enteng.

Sontak Laxus pun angkat bicara. "Hey anak Gildarts, kau tidak tahu siapa bocah yang digendong oleh Mirajane hah?"

"Hey hey tenang, aku hanya bercanda kok. O ya Ema-chan, ibumu mana? Soalnya Cana-obasan ada perlu dengannya" Cana bertanya sembari mengusap-usap rambut pendek berwarna biru milik Ema.

"Ibu ada dicityu" Ema mengacungkan telunjuknya yang mungil itu ke arah ruangan dimana Erza dkk berada.

"Terima kasih ya anak manis. Dah" Sebelum menjauh dari bar, Cana sempat menoleh kembali ke arah belakang. "Hey Mira, aku pikir kalian cocok deh hahaha"

"Pergi kau bodoh!" Laxus sempat melempar vas bunga kecil yang ada disampingnya ke arah wanita pemabuk itu, tapi sayang tidak kena.

"Huh, datang-datang bikin bete saja. Benar kan Mira?"

Orang yang dituju cuma bisa mengiyakan dengan ekspresi gugup.

**MIRA POV**

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 17.00 sore. Semua orang yang tadinya berada di guild kini satu per satu mulai kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing. Lissana hari ini masih belum juga pulang dari misinya di luar kota. Dan Elfman sedang pergi ke toko obat guna membeli suplemen yang katanya sih sanggup membuat otot-ototnya semakin kokoh. Huh dasar, adik laki-lakiku itu ada-ada saja.

Dan kini tinggalah aku seorang diri yang sedang sibuk membersihkan seluruh gelas, piring, dan cangkir yang ada sebelum aku menutup bar ini. Jika kalian tanya dimana Ema, balita imut nan cantik itu sudah dijemput oleh ayahnya satu jam yang lalu. Melihat Jellal dan Erza pulang bersama-sama dengan buah cinta mereka, jujur ada sedikit sakit di hatiku ini.

Elfman yang satu tahun di bawahku saja sudah bertunangan dengan anggota Raijinshuu wanita itu. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Evergreen. Aku heran bisa-bisanya mereka saling menyukai satu sama lain. Natsu dan Lucy juga Gray dan Juvia, mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak kurang lebih setahun yang lalu. Gray akhirnya mau membuka hatinya untuk Juvia yang telah mencintainya selama bertahun-tahun lalu. Dan Natsu? Hihihi, aku juga heran kenapa pria unik seperti dia bisa juga merasakan jatuh cinta kepada Lucy yang selama ini menjadi soulmatenya. Ku jamin tak lama lagi baik Elfman, Natsu, dan Gray akan menikah dan punya anak dari orang yang mereka cintai.

"Hoaahmmm, woy Mira"

Aku terperanjat dan langsung terbangun dari khayalanku begitu kudengar suara seorang pria memanggilku. Ya, itu Laxus. Entah mengapa sejak siang dia tertidur pulas di kursi bar hingga akhirnya bangun pada sore hari ini.

"A..apa Laxus?"

Dengan wajah yang masih sedikit kusam dan mata yang masih memerah akibat baru terbangun dari tidur, ia menatapku lekat. Walaupun keadaannya begitu, kau masih terlihat tampan kok Laxus. Eh, kenapa aku berpikiran aneh seperti ini?

"Apa menurutmu, aku..aku.."

Laxus menyembunyikan wajahnya karena malu. Aku yang melihat reaksi anehnya barusan langsung berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Apakah dia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang...romantis mungkin?

"A..apa? Katakan saja Laxus" Aku meletakan gelas dan kain lapku agar bisa fokus ke arah pembicaraan ini.

"Anu, apakah menurutmu aku..aku masihlah menyebalkan?"

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturannya barusan. Baru pernah kali ini aku melihat sosok cucu master Makarov yang selalu dingin, angkuh, dan keras itu berbicara sepolos ini. Hihi, lucu juga ya.

"Menyebalkan? Maksudmu?"

Laxus menghela nafas panjang dan dalam. Kemudian ia memandangiku lekat. "Mira, jujur kau pernah membenciku kan waktu itu? Ketika aku masih ingin menguasai guild ini ke dalam tanganku"

Ohhh, jadi ini yang mau ia bicarakan. Sebenarnya itu tidak terlalu masalah sih, asal ia mau berubah bagiku itu sudah cukup untuk menghapus segala kesalahannya.

"Hihihi, kau lucu ya Laxus. Tentu tidak lah"

Wajah pria bermarga Dreyar di hadapanku ini langsung berubah menjadi sedikit kaget. "Be..benarkah? Bukankah kau dulu amat membenciku dan aku dulu hampir menghancurkan segalanya yang ada disini"

Aku memegang telapak tangannya dan kemudian menggenggamnya erat. "Laxus, kau harus ingat satu hal. Seberapa jauh kau terperosok dalam jurang kepedihan dan amarah, asal kau mau berubah itu sudah cukup untuk menghapus segala yang pernah kau perbuat. Kau harus ingat, kakekmu, teman-teman semua, dan aku akan selalu menyayangimu dan menganggapmu sebagai bagian penting dari kami"

Sore hari yang cerah ini benar-benar damai. Langit sore yang berwarna kuning keemasan menampakan cahayanya hingga ke dalam guild. Laxus masih terdiam dalam pikirannya semenjak aku mengatakan kalimat yang mungkin membuatnya sedikit terkejut itu.

"Ckckck"

"Eh? Kenapa kau malah mendecak seperti itu Laxus?" Aku heran.

Sang dragon slayer petir itu menatapku dengan cengiran yang aneh. "Hehehe, kau ini lucu Mira. Kata-katamu barusan membuatku mau tertawa hingga terpingkal-pingkal"

Aku cemberut sesaat. Lucu bagian mananya? Aku sudah serius-serius seperti ini kok dibilang lucu sih? Dasar pria memang aneh.

"Kalian ini bodoh atau dungu sih. Jika aku ada di posisi kalian, aku tak akan pernah bisa memaafkan sosok yang pernah menyakitiku. Seperti aku yang tidak akan pernah memaafkan ayahku, Ivan" Nada bicaranya menjadi terdengar datar di akhir kalimat. Aku jamin perasaanya menjadi cukup marah saat ia mengingat sosok ayahnya yang pernah menelantarkannya dulu hingga sekarang.

"Laxus, sudahlah jangan ingat-ingat masa lalu terus. Kan masih ada kita semua yang menyayangimu di sini. Ya?" Ucapku sembari tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ya, terserah kau lah" Jawabnya singkat.

Sesaat kami tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Aku pun sampai lupa kalau masih ada beberapa gelas dan piring yang masih harus dibersihkan.

**MIRA POV END**

"Mirajane" Laxus memulai pembicaraan terlebih dulu.

"Iya?" Sosok wanita yang dimaksud menanggapi dengan raut muka penasaran.

"Apa kau sudah menyukai seseorang?"

Sontak pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh pria berambut kuning itu membuat wanita bermarga Strauss yang menjadi lawan bicaranya shock. Tidak menyangka pertanyaan semacam ini yang harus dijawabnya.

"A..nu itu, aku belum ada" Mirajane membungkukan kepalanya ke bawah agar wajahnya yang blushing berat itu tidak terlihat oleh Laxus.

"Apa kau tidak suka pria sama sekali?" Laxus bertanya lagi.

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Aku..aku merasa belum ada yang cocok. Maksudku seperti itu" Jawab sang 'Demon' Fairy Tail dengan amat gugup.

"Anu Mira, kau suka bayi dan anak kecil kan?"

'Apa dan kemana arah pembicaraan ini sebenarnya?' Batin Mirajane dengan perasaan gundah dan bingung.

"Iya. Memangnya ada apa lagi? Kau mau menjadi bayi atau anak kecil, seperti itu hah?" Nada bicara wanita berambut putih keperakan itu mulai meninggi. Sepertinya dia mulai kesal akan pembicaraan yang tak jelas arah dan tujuannya ini.

"Kau iri dengan Erza yang sudah punya anak kan, Mirajane?" Lagi-lagi pria bermarga Dreyar itu menanyakan pertanyaan yang seakan tidak nyambung sama sekali.

BRAAKK

Mirajane memukulkan sebuah gelas besar ke meja yang mengakibatkan sedikit kegaduhan. "Cukup Laxus. Aku bosan dengan pertanyaanmu itu. Cepat katakan saja apa tujuan dari semua pertanyaan tidak jelasmu itu?"

Melihat reaksi Mira yang melonjak, membuat Laxus sedikit panik. "Ayo buat seorang bayi Mira"

suara detik jarum jam yang ada di dalam guild terdengar cukup jelas. Itu artinya di antara mereka berdua tidak ada yang bersuara sama sekali.

"EEEHHHHH?"

Mirajane mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang dengan spontan seraya menampakan ekspresi tidak percaya di wajah cantiknya yang kini sudah amat merah seperti layaknya buah tomat.

"Aku menyukaimu Mirajane. Dan aku harap dengan adanya seorang bayi yang lahir dari rahimmu, itu bisa menebus sakit hatimu kepadaku" Ucap Laxus dengan nada datar dan wajah yang dipertahankan tetap dingin, walau tak bisa menampik ada semburat merah di pipinya.

'Bayi yang lahir dari rahimku itu artinya...' Penyihir wanita kelas S itu masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Tapi, kita kan belum menikah Laxus"

"Masalah menikah itu gampang Mirajane. Yang penting, apa kau...mau?"

Mirajane menggigit bibirnya seakan menandakan bahwa ia sedang berpikir sungguh-sungguh. Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Iya, aku mau. Aku pun sebenarnya sudah cukup lama menyukaimu Laxus" Ucapnya dengan gugup.

"Mira, ngomong-ngomong jam segini masih ada pengunjung di guild?" Tanya Laxus lagi-lagi dengan mencurigakan.

"Ti..tidak. Lebih dari pukul 18.00 guild sudah resmi tutup. Memang ada apa lagi?"

Laxus bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri wanita yang ia sukai, lalu kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Mirajane sembari berbisik "Ayo kita buat anak kecil disini Mirajane"

Wanita cantik model Weekly Sorcerer itu hampir saja pingsan setelah mendengar penuturan Laxus barusan.

.

.

.

.

.

1 tahun kemudian...

Seorang kakek tua yang berbadan cebol sedang kebingungan di dalam ruangannya. Barang-barang seperti popok bayi, botol susu, mainan bayi, berserakan tidak karuan di dalamnya.

"Oek..oek..oekk"

"Sial, aku yang sudah setua dan serenta ini malah diserahi tugas untuk merawat bayi kecil yang juga cicitku ini" Keluhnya sambil melepas popok yang menutupi kemaluan sang bayi. Tapi sialnya tiba-tiba...

Cuurrrrr

'Kenapa mendadak ruanganku berbau pesing ya? Dan juga kenapa pahaku hangat seperti ini?' Mantan master Fairy Tail ini menatap ke arah pahanya.

BRAKKK

Pintu ruangan Master Makarov terbuka dan langsung memperlihatkan sesosok kakek-kakek yang sudah renta sedang memegangi seorang bayi laki-laki.

"Mirajaneee, tolong urusi anakmu si David ini. Dia mengencingiku Mirajaneee"

Sang ibu dari bayi itu, Mirajane, kini sedang terlihat sibuk mengurusi pengunjung barnya seperti Natsu, Lisanna, Wendy, dsb.

"Maaf master, eh maksudku kakek, aku sedang tanggung melayani pembeli. Nanti saja ya" Sahut Mirajane dengan senyum manis yang dibuat-buat supaya Master Makarov luluh.

"Wah, kau terlihat keren ketika mengurusi bayi Ojiisan" Kata Natsu dari arah bar.

"Keren darimana, sialan. Mana Laxus? Mana Laxus?" Master Makarov benar-benar stress dibuatnya. Sedangkan cicit laki-lakinya yang berambut putih keperakan, David Dreyar, terus-terusan merengek-rengek.

"Laxus tadi kulihat sedang pergi bersama Raijinshuu, master" Ucap sang master baru, Erza yang kini sedang sibuk menyuapi Ema putrinya.

"Grrrhhh...SIALAANNN!"

Dan kegaduhan khas guild Fairy Tail pun tetap berlanjut setelahnya.

**-OWARI-**

**Hohoho, makasih ya udah nyempatin waktu buat mbaca fic sederhana ini. Walaupun banyak fans yang lebih menyukai MirajaneXFreed, tapi author lebih suka MirajaneXLaxus. Kenapa? Karena menurut author Laxus itu karakternya lebih menonjol dan lebih terkenal daripada Freed. Secara Freed kan bisa dibilang bodyguardnya Laxus gitu. Maaf ya kalo ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama, alamat, tempat, sifat, dsb. Karena author belum lama menyukai anime Fairy Tail. Gak kaya Naruto yang udah seneng dari tahun 2006an. Bagi yang ingin mereview, mengritik, ataupun memflame author persilahkan kok, hohoho.**


End file.
